


Hang the Sky for My Baby

by swtalmnd



Series: Jerk Punk Genius [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Unboxed - Amy Crook
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Communicating Like Actual Fucking Adults, Don't Post To Another Site, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Steve's Magnificent Cleavage, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark's shameless tech fetish, impending parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: There's a baby on the way and Steve wants to paint their room the old-fashioned way. Tony allows himself to be convinced.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Jerk Punk Genius [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1083228
Comments: 48
Kudos: 251
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	Hang the Sky for My Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdlibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdlibrarian/gifts).



> Reminders: Tony has JARVIS take notes of the science he spouts during sex, which get holo-post-its in pink on the relevant projects. The Most Comfortable Couch in the World lives down in Tony's shop now, and has many layers of blankets protecting it from, ahem, spillage.
> 
> It's not meant to be obvious who's carrying the babies or who's adopting the other twin. In the unlikely event that the kidfic ever gets written, it'll be a fun surprise, perhaps.
> 
> Thank you so much to Dr QT for cheerreading, wynnesome for beta reading, and the magnificent sdlibrarian for donating in the Marvel Trumps Hate auction and asking for more of these idiots.

"I want to paint the baby's room," said Steve, lying on the couch with his head on Tony's stomach, while Tony leaned into Bucky's chest.

Tony yawned and petted his hair, sated and satisfied both, having given a very good set of pink notes during their playtime. "Sure, just tell the decorator what palette you want."

Steve huffed, a spike of grumpiness going through the bond. "You know that's not what I meant."

Tony sent him back a burst of confusion that damped down the irritation, adding a smidgen of guilt in its place. "I really don't."

"He means he wants us three to paint it," Bucky clarified, soothing them both with a wave of affection.

"It'll be a family bonding thing," said Steve, perking back up again at being understood. "We'll get to tell baby Tony about it when they grow up."

"We are naming neither of the twins Tony," he complained, not wanting to have his name tacked onto any poor future kids. "I put it in the surrogacy contract. We only keep the odd numbered babies and no babies can be named Tony, Grant, or Buchanan."

Bucky burst out laughing and kissed him soundly. "Bless you, babydoll." He turned to Steve. "We'll find a name we can all agree on before they're born."

Steve sent another pouty little grumble through the bond. "If I can't have a baby Tony, I want to paint their room, anyway."

Tony sighed deeply. "We can pay people for that, you know. I mean, technically we already paid people for that, but you two couldn't decide on a color, so it's just eggshell."

"I wanted to paint it together all along," said Steve. "You wouldn't let us do any of the building."

"Licensed expertise is important in a building like this, Daddy-o," said Tony, bopping Steve's nose with a finger. "My guys helped build the place. They know all the ins and outs of my tech."

"I'm afraid in this case, sir is correct," said JARVIS. "I will have to instruct you in your DIY so you do not inadvertently cover any of my sensors."

"We'll put dot bots over 'em, try out that new nano adhesive," said Tony cheerfully, and then he facepalmed. "I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into manual labor."

Steve huffed while Bucky giggled into Tony's hair.

"Tony," said Steve, brows knit and arms across his broad chest, which made his biceps flex delightfully, "you literally spend half your days doing manual labor in this very shop."

This time it was Tony's turn to be offended. "That is _science_. How dare!"

Bucky's giggles turned to full-on guffaws, the feeling bubbling through Tony and Steve's argument and breaking it all apart into love and humor and warmth. Tony wasn't sure which of them started chuckling next, but soon enough they were all three in pile of limbs and laughter in the middle of the couch, only laughing harder when Steve managed to shove the ottoman away and land on his butt on the floor.

When they'd caught their breath and rearranged their cuddle into something more manageable, Tony said, "Yeah, fine. Painting, stories for kids. JARVIS, make yourself some dot bots and a detector for me so I can rescue any that get stuck."

"Yes, sir. Will we be doing flat colors, a mural, or a pattern? Stripes, perhaps?" JARVIS sounded extremely amused by the entire thing, which almost set Tony off giggling again.

Steve sighed but let it go. "I want blue and white to do a sky fade, please, and chalkboard paint for the play nook."

"The ceiling will need professional help if you want to repaint it," said Tony, giving Steve a gentle poke. "It's got imaging tech installed already, and that's not easy to remove."

Steve nodded. "That's fine, it's already a nice color. Oh, but will having ombre walls make the imaging tech weird?"

Tony kissed him. "JARVIS will adjust for it, he's smart like that."

"As you say, sir," said JARVIS, sounding very pleased with himself. "I will order appropriate colors for a blue sky ombre from horizon to apex, and black for the chalk walls, as well as the rest of the required supplies."

"Do I get to make Steve wear nothing but painter's overalls?" asked Tony teasingly. "They can start white and get all dirtied up."

"Oh, yeah, I want that, too. If we all wear 'em, Stevie can't object," said Bucky, grinning and smug.

"You got it, Papa Bear," said Tony. He'd been trying out variations on father nicknames for a while, trying to get himself used to the idea that he not only had a kid on the way, but a loving home and two wonderful co-parents to raise them with.

"If he's Daddy and I'm Papa," said Bucky, rubbing noses with Tony teasingly, "What does that make you?"

"Terrified," said Steve dryly.

Tony huffed. "You didn't have to just _say_ it like that," he objected, hiding his face in Bucky to pout.

Bucky petted him, sending soothing thoughts through the bond. "We're scared, too. You can feel it so you know I ain't lyin'."

"I know," said Tony, still hiding. And enjoying having his face mashed in Bucky's pecs. "But you two had, like, amazing moms. And each other. What if I'm just like Howard?"

"You couldn't," said Steve, firm and sure. "You'll have us by your side, helping you show our kid how much you love them."

"You'll have us to drag you outta your own head," said Bucky, kissing his hair. "And Pepper, and Nat, and even Clint."

"Rhodey, too," said Tony with a chuckle. "Yeah, all right." He sighed and sat up, bravery rewarded with kisses from both sides. "Let's get some coffee and pants and invite everyone over for dinner? I want to talk about names and nannies and stuff."

"Sounds good ta me," said Bucky, giving a very aesthetically pleasing stretch before he untangled himself from the blankets. "Do we need to wash the couch?"

"Maybe change a few layers," said Steve, giving it a critical once-over. "We'll eat upstairs, anyway."

"Let's get the good Italian," said Tony. And just like that, his equilibrium was back on track, fears not ignored but gently worn away by the love and support he got on both sides of the bond, and the support they gave each other, too. It was a stability Tony had never even imagined before he had it, and he let it buoy him as he called their friends and chivvied them into coming for dinner.

* * *

It took a few days to get everything organized, not just the supplies but their schedules. Pepper was running the company with an iron fist these days, and she wasn't letting Tony squeak out of anything. Eventually, though, Tony woke to feel Steve excitedly trying not to disturb him while Bucky sent amused affection through the bond.

"Thinkin' too loud," grumbled Tony. He rolled over and mashed his face in Steve's chest, which didn't quiet his bondmates' emotions one bit, but did allow him to enjoy Steve's pecs up close and personal.

"I don't think that's going to help," said Steve, his voice full of humor. His big hands smoothed down over Tony's shoulders and back, and Tony took that as permission to get his own hands full of Steve's impressive chest.

Bucky laughed at them both. "You can't hardly blame our box. Your chest is what brought him to us in the first place."

"Mmhmmmm," Tony agreed, rubbing his face shamelessly in Steve's cleavage. He kissed his way over to a nipple, pinching at the other gently, a light tease rather than a serious attempt to send Steve down. "And coffee," he added, going back to nibbling happily.

Bucky slid over and started licking and sucking at the other nipple, so Tony trailed his hand downward.

Steve let out a ragged, low moan. "You two, god. You know how to make a fella feel appreciated, that's for sure." His desire was rising in the bond, uncomplicated physical pleasure riding on the love and affection that was always there between them.

They took turns pleasuring each other so everyone got to be the center of attention for a while, celebrating their freedom to do so. There would come a time when they'd have a kid waiting on them, and they wouldn't be able to spend lazy mornings making love, so Tony was eager to make these memories while they could.

When they were all three satiated, they let Steve force them out of bed and into their overalls, with everyone naked beneath except Tony, who snuck on a bit of box lingerie for a surprise later. He had every intention of making sure the painting story had to be edited for content on retelling, after all.

Breakfast was the sort of meal Tony had grown used to, gingerbread pancakes and winter fruit salad, with some sausage on the side for protein. They had pumpkin spice lattes with their food, and then Bucky made them travel mugs of peppermint mocha with extra shots to keep them going while they painted.

The baby's room was all ready to go; Tony had made sure they had everything they could possibly need on a tarp in the middle of the room, and Jarvis' dot bots were making their slow but sure way to cover every sensor on the walls, fitting perfectly into the indentations and sticking firmly thanks to the new adhesive. Steve raised a hand to swat one until he realized what they were, and then he stuck his face close to watch it move on tiny legs.

"These are kinda cool, Tony. What do they do besides walk and stick?" Steve asked, hands going into his pockets and a thwarted desire to poke one vibrating along the bond.

Tony chuckled. "Nothing, for this model. They literally just cover JARVIS' sensors so we don't paint him blind. There's a lot more in this room than anywhere but my workshop, since we want to monitor their vitals."

Bucky swept Tony up into a kiss. "My clever, paranoid box," he teased, handing Tony off to Steve.

Steve kissed him, too. "Just this once, I'll admit the creepy surveillance is a good idea. It could save a baby's life if JARVIS alerted us to a problem."

"Especially if we have both of 'em up here," said Tony. He went over to the paint cans and chuckled to find there were four premixed colors from a soft, warm horizon white to a bright sky blue, four cans of primer, and a single can of black chalkboard paint. He picked up a roll of blue painter's tape with a sigh and said, "All right, who's taping what?"

"You get to do the baseboards," said Bucky with a smirk and a bubble of loving good humor through the bond. "You're closer to the ground."

Tony sent him back a little spike of fond annoyance. "I don't think that matters for whoever's doing the ceiling border."

"I'll take all the fixtures and stuff," said Steve, tossing Bucky one roll of tape and grabbing another, then passing out box cutters more carefully. "That way I have no one but myself to blame if we end up having to fix stuff we painted over."

Tony laughed, sending his own fondness through the bond. By silent agreement, they met in the middle for a kiss, lingering over the simple affection until Steve's can-do-it-ness drew them back to the task at hand. "Music us, J," said Tony, sitting down by the doorway to start taping up the baseboards with an engineer's precision, not wanting to be faced with Steve's Sad Eyes if they ended up with drips.

The room filled with sound at a lower volume than usual, high-energy songs that the three of them could enjoy together. 

Tony kept crossing paths with Steve and Bucky, feeling their bursts of satisfaction or frustration while Tony himself just worked steadily around the room. When he got back to the doorway, he snagged a tarp and started taping that to his baseboard tape, so they'd have full coverage all the way around, though he was pretty sure that the extra precaution wouldn't last past someone stumbling or tugging the ladder too much. But hey, he tried.

"Primer first," said Steve cheerfully, getting a grumble from both his soulmates. "It's quick-dry. We can take a long break while it dries and still get done today."

"I want to be debauched on this tarp," said Tony. "No debauching, no primer."

Steve laughed, Bucky coming with him to bracket Tony in warmth and kisses. "Yeah, babe. We can do that, as long as we also have lunch."

"Square deal," said Tony, sending lust and love to both his keys. He was utterly addicted to the feel of them, the love they shared unstintingly, and he had no intention of ever quitting.

They got out paint rollers and had JARVIS turn up the lights so they could do a fast but thorough priming, everyone taking a wall and the three of them ganging up at the end to do the cubby. JARVIS declared the coating sufficient, at least after he directed them to redo a few spots.

"You two clean up the rollers, I'll take care of this," said Tony, lifting a tray of primer to dump it back in the can. They agreed readily and Tony sent them a wave of love and mischief, happy to find his task went faster than theirs. Then he stripped off his overalls, draped them conspicuously on a ladder, and laid himself out in the center of the tarp, posing like a lingerie model.

Given that he was wearing lingerie, it felt appropriate.

Bucky was the first one back, stopping to stare at Tony in his black lace garter belt and lace-topped stockings, cock straining against panties made of sapphire-blue silk. Tony felt a huge bolt of lust from Bucky followed by a spike of annoyance from Steve as he found his way blocked.

"What's got you all... Oh." Steve peered over Bucky's shoulder, cheeks and ears going a very fetching shade of pink while the lust in the bond redoubled. "I guess it's break time."

"Well, maybe don't break me. I don't mind some bending, though," said Tony, shifting to an even sultrier pose and then spreading himself straight into slutty. "How do you want me, honey?"

"Oh, doll," said Bucky, voice hoarse. He stepped into the room and even set the clean rollers down before crawling shamelessly up between Tony's legs. "I want you every way."

Steve spent a minute watching them kiss and writhe, then he set his things down and very deliberately removed his own overalls, making Tony grateful that he'd neglected to wear a single stitch under them. "I hope you've got lube somewhere, sweetheart."

"It's in my pocket," said Bucky with a smirk. "Why'd'ya think I'm still wearin' clothes?"

Tony's hands went roaming, finding the lube and even some condoms, which he ignored since he wanted to feel full of them and their spunk all afternoon. "I love a man who brings the right tool for the job," he said.

"I'm gonna take those now that you don't need 'em," said Steve, tugging Bucky's clothes off with practiced ease. The three of them moved together so well these days, the bond and the time they'd all spent together making everything flow as smooth as silk.

Steve didn't stop there, either, kissing up Bucky's back while his hands tugged at Tony's panties, making a pleased sound to find they were on over the stockings. Tony lifted his hips, keeping Bucky's mouth occupied while Steve got them ready to go. Steve didn't take command like this often, and it was a heady treat to have it now, big hands getting them naked, opening Tony's body, and even positioning Bucky's cock for him to slide inside. Tony drifted, not too deep but enough that it was all one long stretch of love and affection, pleasure shared and kisses along with it, both his lovers, his husbands, his soulmates, taking and using and giving right back.

Steve came over to straddle Tony's face, which put that big, beautiful cock in Bucky's mouth and his ass right where Tony could dive in and rim him, connecting all three of them. Their pleasure sparked higher, the circuit complete with everyone getting as good as they gave, and Tony knew it wouldn't take long at all before they were all three coming together. The bond was as wide as it could go, sharing not just emotion but sensation, images, the sight of Bucky's mouth stretched around Steve's dick, the image of Steve's fine ass and strong back up above Tony, the sight of Tony beneath them both.

They were so tangled up in each other it was impossible to tell whose body sparked off their orgasm, just that they all came together, cementing their bond tighter than ever and making a glorious mess of themselves. 

Tony was humming with satisfaction as Steve pulled away, and he barely had time to wipe his face before Bucky was kissing him, messy and wet with come and so, so good. Steve joined them for kisses, all of them glowing inside and out, content to lie there until someone's stomach grumbled and they were laughingly reminded of the _other_ thing they had to do with their break.

* * *

Bucky was feeling sated on every level when they made it back into the baby's room with full bellies and refilled coffees. "You're going to have to direct us, here. Each take a wall? One goes low, one high, one middle?"

"We'll start at the top and work our way down," said Steve, shining with determination. "We can work around the room together. I'll go last so I can make sure I like the blending."

"Ah, your inner Captain is coming out to play," teased Tony. "I suppose I'm the Private here, and Sergeant Bucky's gonna drill me later?"

They were both surprised into laughter at the blatant innuendo. "Only if you do your duty, Stark," said Bucky, giving Tony a gentle swat on his bottom, pleased to feel a spike of pleasure through the bond. "All right, Captain Asshole, get us kitted out and deployed on the mission."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You're the asshole," he said. "Jerk." But he also started organizing their supplies, setting up ladders, paint rollers and brushes, and finally deciding that Tony would have to do ground duty and keep the taller men in paint and coffee, at least while they were doing the top quarter of wall.

Bucky went around first, laying the richest sky blue on with thick, even stripes of the roller. Steve followed right behind him, the two of them swapping ladders to keep the rhythm going. He used brushes to get the edge at the top and start blending downward a little at the bottom, though most of that would happen once there was a second color to blend into. They'd all agreed to do the chalkboard paint cubby last, and possibly tomorrow since it would take at least two coats of the black to make a solid, erasable surface.

Once Bucky had gone around once, Tony swapped out colors and rollers and started him on the next section. "This is actually pretty nice," said Tony, pulling Bucky in for a kiss and sending a tingle of love and satisfaction along the bond, "but don't tell Steve."

That got a burst of amusement from across the doorway where Steve was working, all of two yards away.

"It'll be our secret," said Bucky, shooting Steve a wink and a warm waft of affection, then wrapping Tony up in the same sweetness, as well as a somewhat messy hug. "All right, back to the grind.

"I'll wash these so they're ready for round three," said Tony, saluting Bucky and turning to Steve.

Bucky was vaguely aware of Steve and Tony having their own soft moment of affection, murmuring something sweet and funny that made Tony laugh. He sent them another rose-petal shower of fondness and went back to what he was doing, determined to get this layer on before the first one dried too much to blend. Steve followed along behind, nothing but blending now, and the two of them coordinated as much by feel as with words.

By the time Steve was blending the last of the bottom row, the whole room felt like a breath of fresh air, nothing but blue sky for miles. Even the paint fumes weren't too bad. He knew some of that was Tony's very good HVAC system, but the rest of it was something visual and, at least to him, unexpected.

"Our babies are gonna love it in here," said Bucky, slowly spinning to take it in.

"Well, ours and theirs," said Tony with a chuckle. "I'm not sure I could handle it if somehow Pepper produced a surprise third."

"They're both ours, and both theirs," said Steve. "They'll grow up like siblings with five parents and a host of aunts and uncles."

"What will Clint be, then?" asked Tony teasingly. "Family pet?"

Steve gave one last swipe to the wall and tossed his brush aside, then tackled Tony onto the tarp with a laugh. 

The second time they had sex in the baby's room was, predictably, a lot messier. Tony's stockings got ruined with paint, which he declared made them the perfect keepsake to never explain to the kids.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE do not add my fics to Goodreads. I do not want them there, and I will have them taken down over and over again. It makes us angry, and petty.


End file.
